


Thanksgiving

by Thunderbird83



Series: The Rhapsody Tour [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Assault, Being Thankful, Body Worship, Breasts, Concussions, F/M, Gen, Hospitalization, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Q + AL - Freeform, Q + Adam Lambert, Stitches, Thanksgiving Dinner, Unknown Assailant - Freeform, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, baby's ok, roger gets full on sex, thrown down stairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbird83/pseuds/Thunderbird83
Summary: Grace, back from Lubbock to visit the Buddy Holly center, is attacked in the airport and thrown down a flight of stairs. She manages to avoid blows to the pelvis or belly to protect her baby, she is taken into the hospital to be patched up. Roger, Adam and Brian all wonder if her mother is behind the attack but put those thoughts on the back burner for awhile.Roger surprises Grace with a wonderful gift, of which she says couldn't be more beautiful than he is, they have sex for the first time, and celebrate Thanksgiving with the others.
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Rhapsody Tour [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527800
Kudos: 4





	Thanksgiving

Episode 5: Thanksgiving

Near the end of November the Queen + Adam Lambert tour went on to Houston next. Grace was very excited and happy to be a part of a tour while at the same time eager to take a few days off and go out to a little town called Lubbock to pay homage to one of her idols, Buddy Holly.

“I don’t think that you guys would miss me too much,” she said happily, clearly thrilled to be in Buddy’s home state. “I’ll be back within about two days.” 

“Don’t go too far,” Roger cautioned with a grin on his face, giving her a hug. “when are you leaving?”

“In about two hours. I need to get my shit ready for an overnight in Lubbock. Sure you guys don’t want to come?” she adjusted her shoulder bag. 

Brian looked interested but didn’t say anything. He had been to Lubbock before to pay his respects. Adam also looked a little interested but didn’t have any motivation to go out there and learn more about Buddy. Roger was disinterested; though he might have gone with Grace yet decided since they were in the early stages of dating he wanted to give her some space. 

“We’ll be here when you get back,” he promised, giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek. “I think I need a little break from you!” the drummer teased, swatting her on the ass as she turned around. 

“Got everything you need?” Adam handed her one of the ginger ale bottles she’d grown so fond of. 

“Sure do. You know, even before I got pregnant I was addicted to these,” she took a swig and belched, making Adam and Roger giggle while Brian smirked but rolled his eyes. “can’t take me anywhere, Bri!” 

“And yet I wonder why we still do,” he chucked her under the chin affectionately. “take lots of pictures now.” 

“I will. See you soon.” she walked away, swinging her purse and carryon, humming the tune Peggy Sue. 

“I’d say she’s started to feel better at least. She got pregnant in what, September? October and now November are almost over so she’s about 3 months,” Roger noted idly as they watched her get onto the elevator. “maybe we can take it to the next level soon.” 

“Gee Roger, what level would that be?” Adam pretended to put his fingers on his chin while looking puzzled. 

“Fucking her brains out, you dolt!” Roger shook his head in mock exasperation. “We haven’t screwed yet because she’s been too tired.” 

“What she’s doing takes a lot of energy,” the singer said empathetically. “in the second stage that hormone production takes place somewhere else so the brain is free.” 

“How would you know?” 

“I paid attention in health class, Bri! I know the basics of what Grace is going through and I’ve had pregnant friends who gave me WAY too much detail of what they went through as well.” 

“Right. Well, isn’t what you Americans call Thanksgiving coming up?” they walked off down the hall. 

“Yes it is. The last Thursday in November.” 

“So what is it about anyway? Being grateful for friends, family?” 

“Pretty much among those lines. I could give you a lengthy lecture like my civics teacher did to me but I won’t make you suffer. Who wants to hit up the shopping mall with me?” 

“Nah. I never did like shopping much. I’ll stay in my room and read some space articles.” Brian bowed out, walking back down the hallway and disappearing into his room. 

“Suit yourself.” 

**

In the shopping mall Adam and Roger descended using the escalator, prompting Adam to tell Roger how he nearly got his foot caught in one of them when he was growing up. “My mom yanked me out with superhuman force, Rog!” 

Roger started laughing as they landed on the floor and began to walk. “I can just picture it!” they approached a jewelry store and something in the showcase attracted Roger’s eye. “Do you see that, Adam?”

“What, Roger?”

“These earrings,” the drummer went to the showcase, dragging Adam behind him. “aw, they’re little cats!” 

“These here are little kitties in white gold with sapphire bellies,” a salesperson told them. He stood on the other side of the case, wearing all black because of the reflection, and having a slightly snobbish and upper class air. “they’re on sale.” 

“Oh, I do love a sale,” the cats were a little large, about the size of a dime, elongated, with beautifully crafted heads. “how much?” 

“They are beautiful,” Adam agreed. “good taste, Roger.” 

“Very good taste,” the salesman assured them. “these are conflict free gems, expertly crafted by our jewelers, hand engraved with serial numbers in case they ever get stolen.” 

“Can I have a closer look?” 

“Of course.” the salesman took out the case they were displayed on, looking at Roger encouragingly as he picked up one of the cats and held it up so the light caught his eye. 

“How much?”

“Sale price is two hundred dollars, marked down from four hundred.” 

“Split in half. Not bad. That’s still a lot of money.” Adam picked up one and held it to the light, admiring the glittery view. 

“I’ll take them,” Roger decided. “wrap ‘em up pretty now; I have a new girlfriend I want to impress.” 

“Of course.” the salesman went over to the counter, put a microfiber polishing cloth in a little bag underneath the jewel box and closed the lid. He put the little bag and jewel box into a small cardboard box, put the top on and rang up the sale. 

“There we are,” Roger paid in cash, took the little box, put it in his pocket, thanked the salesman and left with Adam. “I hope these cats make her happy.” 

“I’m sure they will, Roger. Grace always loved cats.” 

“How do you know?”

“We’re relatively close, Roger. We chat a lot when you and Brian go off and do your own thing.” 

“I’m glad you two are friends. Does she say much about her mother?”

Adam bit his lip as he glanced at Roger. “She’s convinced that her mom will break out of the mental hospital and attack her one day. Says her mom’s always had a grudge against her and will stop at nothing to maim or downright murder her.” 

Roger paled as he processed his emotions. Imagine having a mom who wanted to injure or murder her own daughter! “Well, we will protect her the best that we can. It baffles me that her mother doesn’t see the sweet, kindhearted, generous person that we do.” 

“Her mom hasn’t been right in the head ever, Rog. One of the reasons Grace has been so notorious and scoring big paydays is that she’s paying a little bit each year to keep her mother locked up.” 

“Do you think Grace is in my league, value wise?” Roger and Brian had both been estimated to be worth at least a hundred million dollars each. 

Adam smirked as they popped into a cafe and each bought a coffee. “I’d say she outstrips you at value, Roger. We’re worth a lot but not in her range. You forget that gossip and dirty laundry sells more than rock music.” they paid, moved up the line, then accepted their coffees from the barista, wishing her a good day. The two of them walked through an electronics store, watching two kids playing an Xbox game. 

“By how much?” Roger took a sip of his coffee. 

“She’s around a hundred and eighty million. Because she gets involved with gossip and teases the press all the time they naturally want more. Grace knows how the media machine works so she gives them what they want. She’s also multi talented and is on the verge of creating another little scandal in the media with her condition.” 

“She’s planning it, eh?” 

“Oh yeah. Grace isn’t going to wait until she starts to show; she’s going to tip off her contacts that all test results were positive. She told me that it was the only way for Tommy to discover that she is pregnant and that it’s his.” they walked over to the cell phone displays, Adam checking out the newest iPhone. 

“Does she expect him to play any part in the child’s life?”

Adam smirked as they walked into a clothing store. “No. She says if he’s willing, fine. If not, she will have him sign away his custody and parental rights.” 

“I’d adopt it,” Roger affirmed with a nod to Adam. “adding another to my family wouldn’t hurt me at all.” he’d always loved kids; Felix was a precocious child who’d been the inspiration for the hit song Radio Ga Ga. Inspiration for songs always came from such weird places, he thought. 

“You guys have only been dating a month! But when the end of the tour comes you might be singing a different tune.” Roger took the hint and dropped the subject.

**

Grace was walking down the corridor in the airport, having just flown back from Lubbock, looking for the signs for baggage claim. She’d enjoyed herself at the Buddy Holly center, taking pictures, observing his belongings behind glass cases, even seeing his Ariel motorcycle that Waylon Jennings had owned for awhile. He was truly a unique individual who was not afraid to experiment, she’d decided happily. 

The pianist felt her arm wrenched back suddenly with hot breath on her neck. “Surprise!” growled a voice that she could not place. 

“Not the kind of surprise I want!” she tried to ram her elbow into her assailant’s belly to cripple him but he foiled her attempt instantly. He threw her head into the side of the wall, opening up a cut on one side of her head, then in spite of her trying to uppercut him, he threw her down the stairs. Grace had enough presence of mind to know what was going on, so she managed to rotate her body so her belly wouldn’t absorb any blows. She landed on her butt, her head turning to see the assailant but he was gone. 

“Roger..” Grace picked up her phone from the side pocket of her jeans, feeling hot blood ooze out of her forehead cut, then she became aware of two cuts on her arms that bled freely. Fumbling with her phone she called 911, gave directions to where she was, then called Roger. 

Roger had just gotten out of the shower when Grace started calling him. He draped a towel around his waist, dragged the green bar on his phone to the right to accept the call. “Hello, babe!” 

“Roger..” 

“Gonna have to speak up a little bit.” 

“Roger, I’ve been attacked!” she sounded a little panicky, prompting the drummer to be on full alert. 

“Stay calm. Where are you?”

“At the foot of the stairs near the baggage claim. The paramedics are on their way.” 

“Then try to stay alert. I’ll get Brian and Adam. We’re coming to find you. How bad are you hurt?”

“My head and I have cuts on my arms..” 

“You don’t feel any damp between your legs?” 

“No.” 

“Well that’s good at least.” the drummer was happy that she didn’t appear to be miscarrying. Roger rang off, jumped into his clothes, then knocked on Brian and Adam’s doors, bringing them out into the hallway to tell them what was going on. “Grace just called; she was attacked in the airport by some lunatic. The paramedics are on their way and we’ve got to get to her.” 

Adam and Brian both looked pale in the face. “This would be the machinations of her evil mother,” Brian growled low in his voice. “loon.” 

Adam looked like he agreed with Brian but didn’t say anything at first. “I’m going to stay here; hold down the fort while you two go to her. Text me everything as soon as you know, all right?”

“OK. Thanks, Adam.” Roger put his hand on Adam’s shoulder briefly as he nodded. “Ready, Brian?” 

“Ready.” 

At the airport they found the ambulance very easily, Roger went in one direction and Brian went the other to see where the paramedics were coming from. Brian saw a flash reflected off of someone’s hat and remembered that Grace liked to wear a black trucker’s hat that had rhinestones in it. He went over to the ambulance in a jog, explaining quickly that he was her close friend and climbed aboard the ambulance, seeing Roger out of the corner of his eye. 

“She’s over here!” he bellowed as loudly as he could. Roger ran over to the guitarist’s voice. Brian stood out that day, wearing his guitar shirt and all in black to make himself easily identifiable. 

“Where? Is she OK?” Roger asked breathlessly. Brian picked up Grace’s hat as they peered into the ambulance. “That’s my girlfriend!” the doors snapped shut, the ambulance lurched into motion with the tech applying a pressure bandage to Grace’s right arm, mopped up the blood on her forehead near her right temple. Brian pursed his lips, worried, but it didn’t seem like Grace was hurt that badly as compared to others. Still it was scary to see someone he liked being taken away in such a manner and he was concerned about her. The guitarist found Grace’s left hand, clasped it, then flinched when he felt something damp. 

“The hell?” he picked up her limp hand and saw blood smeared on it; a three inch long cut on her left forearm was bleeding. 

“Brian, what? Oh.” they showed the tech. 

“Shit I can’t get over there,” the tech handed Roger a big wad of gauze. “can you just apply pressure on that, please?” 

“Sure.” he did as he was asked. “How did this happen anyway?” 

“She was assaulted.” 

“This person is a high profile celebrity; I would hate to think that it was connected to her in any way.” 

“Celebrity?” the tech blinked in surprise. 

“Don’t follow celeb news?” Brian asked with a little smile. 

The tech shed the blue gloves and threw them out, grabbed a blanket from the little warmer and threw it over Grace. “I don’t have the time or inclination. Hollywood could burn down and I’d never notice.” she admitted. 

“Right. So why is our friend here completely unconscious when all she got were some cuts?” 

“Brian, really,” Roger scowled, sparing the tech from answering. “we lose enough blood, we turn cold, we go into shock and pass out. She’s going to need fluids to help her body rebuild the blood it lost and start healing her cuts. It’s more complicated than that though.” 

“Yes it is,” the tech agreed, adjusting a pulse oximeter on Grace’s finger. “very complicated business. Her blood oxygen rate is low so I’ll put her on supplemental.” she threaded a cannula on Grace as the ambulance pulled up to the hospital bay. “She’s also got a concussion; that’s why she’s unconscious right now.” the tech tilted Grace’s head so Brian could see the bloody cut. 

“OK, everyone out.” the tech offloaded Grace, had her admitted, then they were taken to a private room in the emergency unit. A phlebotomist stopped by to install an IV line, a nurse connected Grace to some fluid bags designed to combat the shock, then told Brian and Roger that the doctor would be by shortly. 

“One thing you should know,” Roger called after the nurse who was about to leave. “she’s pregnant.” 

“I’ll let the doctor know. He might want to ultrasound her just in case. We don’t usually; how many weeks?” 

“It was fourteen or fifteen.” 

“He’ll want to do a Doppler to check the heart rate and make sure the baby’s not in distress. Grace here should wake up within an hour or two.” the nurse left the room. Brian and Roger glanced at each other then pulled out their phones. Adam hadn’t texted, knowing it was too early for any kind of information. The two musicians had several notifications that people were asking about Grace and her condition but due to privacy neither one would answer the inquiries. They still didn’t know for sure yet anyway. 

“Damn it I hate seeing her like this!” Roger growled, standing up and wetting a washcloth with water. He crossed over to Grace and began to remove all the blood streaking down the side of her face, grumbling about how the nurses should be doing that and not him. 

Grace stirred a little bit as he scrubbed away the blood, letting out a pained sound. Roger immediately stopped as Brian sat on the edge of her bed, pressing her hand kindly. “Grace? Do you hear us?” 

“Ugh...” her eyelids fluttered but didn’t open. “Hurts.” 

“I know, babe,” Roger reassured her. “I know.” 

“Stupid fucker… threw me down some stairs…” 

“That explains the cuts you got. Do you feel any pelvic pain at all?” Brian gently asked her. 

“No. I landed.. on my ass..” she tried to grin a little bit. Roger smirked, taking her hand and cleaning the blood off the back of it. 

“Lucky you then.” 

“Right. Too damn.. sleepy..” her features relaxed. 

“Stay awake, babe!” Roger urged her but it was too late. A doctor entered the room so Roger told him what he was doing and that his girlfriend had just been awake. 

“That’s a good sign,” the doctor checked her pulse and heart rate, bending over her form on the bed. “pulse is a bit fast but that will normalize once we get those fluids into her. She’s gonna need stitches at the least and two, maybe 3 hours of observation. I heard she was pregnant?”

“Yeah.” 

“All right. I’m going to do a quick physical exam on her, checking for any signs of internal bleeding and I want to do a Doppler on the baby to make sure it’s OK.” Roger and Brian left during the physical exam but were back in the room to hear the hear the heartbeat through the Doppler. The doctor had pulled Grace’s pants down enough to expose her pelvis, smeared some gel on it, then put the probe hard against her skin. 

Brian thought it was atonal and Roger could distinctly pick out the rhythm, smacking his hands against his knees. There was actual tangible proof of life inside his girlfriend, the drummer thought. Amazing what science could do. 

“It’s really fast.” Brian remarked as the doctor removed the Doppler and swabbed the greasy gel off of Grace’s pelvis. 

“That’s all totally normal. Grace here has a very mild concussion and went into shock from bloodloss but we’re counteracting it with fluids and heat so her body temperature doesn’t fall. I’m going to grab a suture kit from supply, come right back in and stitch up those cuts she has. Did she happen to mention how she got them?”

“She said someone threw her down some stairs.” 

“Ouch,” the doctor sympathized. “sounds like someone was being devious.” Roger and Brian exchanged a look but didn’t say anything else on the subject. 

“Apparently. We won’t know what happened to her until she recovers consciousness enough to tell us.”

“That shouldn’t be too long now. I’ll be right back.” the doctor left the room. 

Roger pulled out his cell phone, knowing that he shouldn’t really take pics of Grace without her permission so he settled for putting one hand on top of hers and taking a picture of that instead. He captioned the picture: Grace is stable right now, everyone! She’ll wake up soon and we can go back to the hotel. Thank you for the well wishes! He put some heart emojis on and hit the post button. 

Brian’s phone buzzed so he picked it up, seeing Roger’s post. He sent a message to Adam, telling him what the doctor said and how they would all be back before nightfall. Grace was likely to be dizzy and a bit sluggish for the rest of the day but she would be back with them soon. She will be back in our collective arms soon, Adam! Brian texted with a little grin. 

The doctor came back in with a suture kit. He ripped the packaging off, put it on the rolling desk with the nurse nearby to assist him. “Stand by with a sedative in case she starts to struggle. It shouldn’t happen but I want to be prepared.” he assured them. 

“Right.” Roger looked tense as the doctor picked up a syringe full of local anesthetic. He injected the cut near her temple with some local. 

“This local stings so she might react to it.” Grace didn’t react so the doctor injected the local near the cuts on both of her arms. Roger watched closely as she made a pained face so he took her hand, rewarded when he felt her faintly clutch at it. 

“Come on Grace, it’ll be over in a minute.” Roger told her in a low voice hoping that she would be able to hear him. 

Brian was touched by seeing Roger’s face so close to hers with him holding her hand. He thought it was the perfect moment to take a picture and so he did. “Rog, look at this. It’s so cute.” 

The drummer looked at Grace then at the doctor, who was weaving a line of sutures with a speed Roger didn’t think was possible. He turned to look at Brian’s phone, his expression softening as he saw the picture. “That’s really sweet. Don’t make that public in any way, Bri.” 

“I won’t,” the guitarist promised. “I thought it was a perfect photo op for you two. The back light makes it look like you two have little halos.” Brian smiled at his old friend. 

“Sweet.” 

A few minutes later the doctor dropped the needle in the tray, his gloves had a little splatter of Grace’s blood on them but not a lot thankfully. Roger was still sitting on the edge of the bed, her hand in his, watching the doctor suturing the wounds. Brian was sitting in the visitor’s chair but now he was getting up; as his back was getting rather stiff. 

“All set. What time is it, 1? I could use an afternoon coffee,” the doctor smeared a little Vaseline around Grace’s wounds so they wouldn’t get itchy, then bandaged it carefully. “the cafe is on the first floor if you guys want any. The price is reasonable.” 

“I don’t know. I don’t want to leave her in case she wakes up and needs me.” 

“I’ll make it easier for you. Roger, go grab me a coffee!” Brian ordered with a laugh. The drummer giggled, shot an uneasy look at Grace in the bed, but left with the doctor to find the cafe. 

About ten minutes after Roger left Grace started to rouse. She was conscious of a deep aching in both her arms and her head, vaguely recalled Roger and Brian’s voices. The pianist groaned, putting Brian on alert. He moved to the edge of the bed where Roger had stationed himself, taking Grace’s hand and leaning down to hear her better. “Grace?”

Her expression morphed into one of mild pain. “Come on Grace, wake up now. We’ve been worried about you.” her eyes opened up and she gave Brian a little smile. 

“Hi.”

“Hi. What do you remember about what happened to you? You said earlier that you were thrown down stairs.” 

“I did? I can’t remember. It seemed so damn random. I’ve never had someone attack me before!” the pianist started to shake a little bit which worried Brian so he consolidated his position, turning to the other side so he could sit fully on the bed. The guitarist took Grace in his arms to calm her down which she gratefully accepted. 

“I don’t know anything about it. Are you sure you don’t remember anything at all? It might come back to you.” he stroked her hair. Grace saw one of her arms, swathed in white bandages but didn’t say anything. 

“When did you find me?” 

“This morning. You were wearing the bejeweled trucker’s hat and I saw the glare coming off of it. Do you need anything, Grace?”

“I need water, Bri.” 

“Good,” he brought her some, grasping the glass off the nearby counter. “the doc said that you’d be thirsty after the bloodloss. It was a moderate amount.” The guitarist resumed his position, cuddling her like he would with one of his children. Brian moved back the hair from her face, noticing that the doctor had done a good job of cleaning up the blood on her cut. He noticed that she looked a little cold so he reached for his jacket on the chair, draping it over her while she began to relax. 

“What about my...” Grace’s eyes were becoming unfocused; Brian knew she was getting sleepy. 

“It’s all right. We heard the heartbeat.” he reassured her. “Go back to sleep, all right? Roger will be right back here.” 

“All right.” she drifted off. Brian pulled out his phone and quickly texted Adam: Grace recovered consciousness and seems to be well on the mend already. Baby’s fine; we heard normal heartbeat. She’ll be back in an hour or two. 

Adam texted back: Glad to hear it! I’m going to get some flowers for her. Brian chuckled to himself as Roger came back in, handing Brian a coffee. 

“Oh, thanks, Rog,” Brian gently disentangled himself from Grace, shifting to sit back on the uncomfortable vinyl chair while Roger removed Brian’s jacket from his girlfriend’s supine form. 

“Leave that to me,” the drummer took off his leather jacket with red satin lining, putting it over Grace up to her shoulders, then kissing her on the cheek. “I think the police will be investigating this.” 

“Isn’t this out of the US’s jurisdiction?” Brian countered. “We have a mother locked up in a mental hospital and no conclusive proof that this incident is even related.” 

“Nevertheless they should be on alert. If she’s getting some outside help we all need to be aware.” 

“Can’t argue with that. By the time Grace is back in the UK she could be in considerable danger.” 

“Cross that bridge when we get there. Anyway I’m happy that it wasn’t any worse.” 

“Me too. She was awake a little bit about ten minutes after you left.” 

“Good sign then. When she wakes up again I think we’ll be able to take her to the hotel.” they sat down in the room and waited another twenty minutes, idly gossiping and giving Adam a text update. 

**

Grace roused, opening up her eyes to see Roger gazing down at her. “Hi, blondie.” she teased affectionately, reaching up with one hand to touch the side of his face. He shut his eyes briefly, his hand on her wrist, enjoying the feeling of her hand on him. “I feel pretty good now.” 

“Good. I think we can bust you out of here now.” Roger rang for the nurse. 

“Hey,” Brian greeted her. “have a good nap?”

“Yeah. I feel like I managed to regenerate the blood that I lost.” 

“Good. We were discussing about whether there’s a possibility that this incident was completely random or not.” 

“Brian, not now.” 

“She needs to be prepared, Rog.” 

Grace held up her hand to prevent them from arguing. “It’s all right, guys. I choose to think this incident is unrelated; if more of them happen than I would wonder.” 

“Right. More than one time is suspicious,” Roger agreed. “here comes the nurse with the discharge papers.” 

Grace was examined, discharged, with a list of symptoms to watch out for. She got into the limo with Brian and Roger, swearing when she realized she hadn’t picked up her carryon. 

“That’s all right. Adam stopped by and got it already. It’s in your room.” 

“You guys are so good to me.” 

“Thanks, babe.” Roger grinned. 

**

As soon as Grace got into her room back at the hotel she spied a big bouquet of flowers on the little table in the corner of the room. She pulled out the card from its plastic stand at the center and read, “Get well soon Grace, love Adam and Brian.” the bouquet contained all of her favorites; roses, tiger lilies, carnations and chrysanthemums. She buried her nose in the center of a rose, inhaling the fragrance, lifting her head up with a smile. 

“They’re so thoughtful,” Roger held something behind his back. “now you should see something I bought for you at a local jeweler today.” 

“Oh?” she teased, swatting him on the side. “I hope I’m ready for it.” 

“You’ve got your mojo back so here you go.” the drummer handed her the little gift box. Grace removed the little box, pulled out the little display case and opened it up. 

The little cats shone in the light, delighting Grace immensely. “Oh Roger, they’re stunning!” she gave him a sweet kiss, only breaking apart when they both couldn’t breathe. “Wow! But do you know something?”

“What’s that, beautiful?” he teased, taking her in his arms and starting to neck her. The pianist smiled as the sound of soft kissing relaxed her even more. 

“These are nowhere near as beautiful as you are.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes indeed. I’ll wear them with pride, thank you so much. In the meantime I want you.” 

“Why don’t you rest for the afternoon, then after supper I’ll sex you up and have my dirty ways with you.” he suggested, nibbling on her ear lobe. 

“Oh fine. I’m starting to feel more energetic now that my brain’s been taken off hormone duty.” 

“Good news for both of us I think. Have you grown any yet?” 

“Well,” Grace turned to face him and opened up her shirt. “I think this is big as they’re gonna get.” 

“Wow! If they’re not sore can I play with them?” 

“Of course you can.” Grace was enjoying Roger’s look. It was like all of Disney World had been opened up for him alone and he didn’t have to spend money on the attractions. Her cleavage had become enlarged by about one size up, though by the time she gave birth she could be two sizes bigger. 

“Now I don’t think I can wait until tonight,” Roger moaned. “my god they’re gorgeous!” 

“They’re like two sacks of gravel attached to my breastbone!” she teased, closing the lid on the box and putting it on the nightstand. She posed for Roger, squeezing her chest together so they looked even bigger, then slid a hand down to her belly, trying to get him to break and take her right then and there. 

“Oh lovely.” Roger straightened up, glancing down as she put her hands on her hips, noticing something different in her figure. The afternoon light played across Liz’s abdomen, a small shadow was just below her navel which gave the impression that something was under there. She glanced where he was looking but because of the light and the way she was positioned didn’t see anything. 

“You’re in what month now? Third?”

“About to go into the fourth month tomorrow I think. Why?” 

“I saw something right here,” he put his hand on her midsection. “you’ve grown just a little bit. It’s rock hard.” 

“I think something else is rock hard.” Grace teased while Roger pressed down a little bit to feel the hardness. 

“It’s really not noticeable yet but something to be thankful for.” the drummer kissed Grace deeply, wanting to take her right there and then but also concerned for her well being. “Damn it, I want you!” 

“Just take me! I can keep up. We’ll have time for a nap when we’re done, right?”

“Oh god yes. Babe, take that shirt off right now!” 

“Yes master,” Grace took off her shirt, threw it aside, then stood patiently while Roger took off his. “take those fucking pants off right now!” he obeyed, an obvious hard on was now front and center while the pianist closed the blinds to her room. “Get on that bed and rub these down.” 

“Yes ma’am!” Roger warmed up his hands, grabbed her and threw her playfully on the bed, mounting her. Grace slid one of her legs along his thigh, used her knee to rub his crotch which almost made him fall on her. The drummer slid her jeans off of her long legs, removed her underwear, then saw her completely bare pussy which was glistening. “Oh you are more than ready for me.” 

“I have an issue up here you need to rectify.” Roger glanced up from her pussy, already preparing himself to slide a few fingers up there and start playing, but then he remembered that Grace wanted some relief. With his hands nice and warm, lying his pelvis on top of hers, the drummer opened up his hands, making sure they were warm, and using his open palm technique, started massaging away the soreness. It wasn’t long before Grace was moaning in pleasure. 

“You’d think I’d just fucked your brains out!” he protested with a little laugh. 

“Sorry babe, it’s just that the boobs outgrew me!” she started giggling as Roger leaned over her, kissing her and trailing his tongue all the way down to her left breast. He dragged it all over the length and width, pressing down on the nipple, making it perky and erect. 

“These changed color, didn’t they?” about a month or two ago they were lighter pink and now they seemed to be darker. Roger knew that the color changed helped a newborn’s eyes identify her nipples clearly so it could latch on properly. He lavished Grace’s cleavage with massage, tonguing, etc, until she was completely clear of soreness at all. With that part of the job done the drummer trailed kisses all the way down to her belly. 

“You’re looking so good.” he moaned, his hands on either side of her midsection, thumbs rubbing circles on the sides. Roger noticed in the light that there was a very small lump just under her navel. He’d noticed it a few minutes before but in the light it was a little more obvious to him. “I detect a teeny tiny little bump again. Doesn’t look like it’s going anyway anytime soon.” 

“I can see it too in the light.” she agreed, watching Roger rub the LUSH bar generously on her belly, using the palms of his hands to really get it into her pores. Grace felt pampered and spoiled as Roger lowered himself down to her pelvis, taking her pussy into both of his hands as gently as possible, then glanced up at her. “It’s not going to hurt the baby, Roger. I promise you that. The kid’s up a ways and you’re on the business end.” 

“Right.” he agreed, finger fucking Grace until she was almost ready to climax, withdrew, then lay beside her saying, “My turn!” 

“You dick!” 

“You pussy,” the drummer winked. “I don’t want to smell like a French whore so what have you got to put on me?” 

“I have this,” Grace brandished a different looking massage bar. “It’s called King Of Skin and has very earthy smells to it. You won’t mind.” she rubbed him down very erotically, kissing and tonguing him, doing very much the same thing he’d done to her. Roger liked seeing her chest swing down low, brushing against his skin repeatedly while she worked on him. While she was working away on his chest he sneaked a glance to her belly to see if the bump stood out a little more. It didn’t, but the light made it seem more prominent than it actually was. “I’m so ready for you.” the pianist adjusted herself, expertly sliding down onto Roger’s cock. 

“You’re very tight!” he exclaimed, feeling himself settle in like it was there to stay. Grace seemed to be tailored just for his enjoyment; her curves and inner anatomy fit him perfectly. She started to pump him a little bit, getting him into an enjoyable rhythm while he responded the same way, grabbing her thighs and telling her to hold on. 

Grace moaned, bending down and enthusiastically necking Roger. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Roger asked her to switch positions for him. She needed to be fucked at an angle which he couldn’t do lying down. The pianist lay back down, Roger grabbed her hands and pinned them back behind her head as he slipped back inside her pussy. 

“No chance I’ll knock you up is there?” he panted as the thrusting started again. 

“Nope. Not now anyway.” she loved the feeling of Roger inside her; it was infinitely more pleasurable; she’d try to savor the memories of him screwing her when she was actually giving birth so it wouldn’t be quite as bad. 

The drummer pumped her until he couldn’t take it anymore and came hard, shooting his semen inside her. Grace had her climax hit her; Roger felt her vagina spasming uncontrollably for a minute. 

“Now the right guy has filled you up,” he hated to pull out but had to do it. As Grace watched, he went into the bathroom, dampened a paper towel, then cleaned them both up. “all right, babe?”

“Very much so, blondie,” he pulled her into a side hug, lying beside her. “do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice?” 

“Maybe,” Roger admitted, putting a hand on the tiny bump. “I didn’t think that I would feel this way towards you. Now we’ve had great sex and in my mind you’ve already been knocked up by someone that’s not me.” 

“You’ve already knocked up someone, Roger. This isn’t a game. Besides I’m glad I have you now. Who knows, in the future you might get to knock me up. I wouldn’t say no.” 

“Oh, in that case..” Roger kissed and necked her again and again while Grace tried to protest then the door opened up a crack. “we’re not decent!” he tumbled out of the bed, putting on his boxers and jeans while Grace put on her robe, giggling. 

A wide eyed Adam and Brian warily stepped into the room while Roger raked a hand through his hair, trying to get more presentable. “We just stopped by to remind you of the Thanksgiving feast down in the hotel lobby they’ve set up. What the hell were you two up to?”

“Do you need to ask, Adam?” Grace giggled. “Roger gave me a full body inspection and found I’ve got a very small bump already starting.” 

“Nice! I’d have a look myself but I think you’ve got nothing else on so I’ll leave it at that! Come on down.” 

“Five minutes.” they left. Roger put his shirt back on, Grace got back into her street clothes. 

**  
“So Grace,” Adam sat down next to her while Brian and Roger went to get in line for the buffet. “let’s see the little bump!” 

“OK, give me your hand,” she agreed, taking Adam’s hand and moving it down her belly. “you’ll feel it like Roger did. Right there it’s flat.. flat… and there you have the little hardness that is the start of my bump.” 

“Wow! Roger found that on you? He’s got a good eye.”

“Yeah. He’s practically blind though! Roger’s been wearing contacts and glasses for a long time. That frisky drummer of ours spotted my little bump before I even did.” 

“He’s pretty perceptive with his contacts in,” Adam teased as the two queens rejoined them. 

“Isn’t he? I think we have a lot to be thankful for,” Grace watched Roger and Brian sit down at the table with laden plates. “my job, my life, my beautiful friends,” everyone beamed. “even if some had to make me really work to get their friendship!” Brian started laughing. “Last but not least to new life!” 

“Well, I’m very thankful to my new girlfriend with her stunning earrings.” Grace was wearing the cats. 

“Ah! I saw those earlier!” Adam teased. “Very becoming!” 

“Thank you, guys!” they raised their glasses in a toast.


End file.
